Neo-Shifters vs. Bionicle
(uncredited) |producer(s) = Isamu Ueno Liam Benson|writer(s) = Sung Gim|composer(s) = Alan Smithee|production_companies = El TV Kadsre Television RGN Productions |release_date = November 12, 1990|country = El Kadsre|distributor = El TV Kadsre 1 RGN|rating(s) = M (El Kadsre)|running_time = 150 minutes (including commercials)|language = English}} is a 1990 crossover telefilm between Neo-Shifters and Bionicle. It aired in simulcast on El TV Kadsre 1 and RGN on November 12, 1990. Produced by El TV Kadsre Television, Universal Television and RGN Productions, it is the only Neo-Shifters film not to be produced by Warner Bros. While both Neo-Shifters and Bionicle were concluded by the time of the television film's release, its sole purpose is to promote the public service announcements about anti-nuclearization, anti-anarchism and anti-drug abuse. It was suggested and financed by the government of El Kadsre. The proceeds from the production and extra money from the character royalties went to cancer research. Due to legal issues, it wasn't released on DVD or Blu-Ray until 2015, when El TV Kadsre and RGN jointly re-released the film on those formats. Before the official DVD release of the film, the only way it survived is in the off-air recordings from its original broadcast and the RGN re-airings. Another DVD release contained within a birthday card was issued by El TV Kadsre Home Entertainment and PartyPlannerz in 2017. After the partnership break-up of Regal Group Network and El TV Kadsre Television Network in 1996, the film was declared non-canon in the Technic Heroes timeline nor the Neo timeline. Rinava's work on the score for Ryota Yamada (credited as ) is noted for being the band's first usage of the synth. Plot The Paladins are on patrol. The Toa Nuva and Toa Mahri however went to Capulco to step in and decided to go vice-versa, and it destroyed a nuclear weapon set up by the drug-addict anarchists who were trying to start a fascist revolution in El Kadsre. Cast * Hideki Hamasaki as Jiro Fujioka/Tahu * Jonacus Reinder as Adam Jullen/Kopaka * Yasi Tanaka as Hana Fujioka/Gali * Sylvester Jalen as Andrea Hashimoto/Lewa * Hank Jeroem as Mick Kendal/Pohatu * Dean Norman as Jarrod Baxter/Onua * Ben Ivanson as Quinn Foster/Magna::Rex * Andrew Kayos as Takehiro Nakahara/Atlas::Raan * Lise Hershey as Ashlee Collins * Jeff Goldblum as Delta::Tek * Gabe Hayter as Cozma::Tor * Garren Bickner as Simia::Rix * Charles Morris as Sentai::Tar * Hikaru Ikeda as Ayumu Maeda/Romarr::Xor * Haru Kurosawa as Riku Maeda/Guardax::Nor * Andy Wilson as Jamie Howard/Takanuva * Bentley House as Eric Wortham/Ackar * Kylie Minogue as Katie Wilton/Kiina * Kim Dong-geun as Glen Kato/Gresh * Antanico Matsushita as Akita Maximino/Jaller * Sandra Ozlins as Danny Ripley/Hahli * Phillip Stringer as Leo Terrell/Kongu * Zlata Lugnov as Irwin Davey/Hewkii * Talon Winter as Wilson Harshal/Nuparu * Christopher Berger as Turaga Vakama * Vaughn Nathans as Turaga Nuju * Maja Prebensen as Turaga Nokama * Mervyn Cropper as Turaga Matau * Akira Yamaguchi as Turaga Onewa * Noach Irwin as Turaga Whenua * Lou Albano as Donnie Ford * Cher as Gail Foster * Jerrold Peyton as Sam Ford * Kruku Makusa as Em Yoshimura * Darren Nye as Andie Wilson * Halcyone Ferrara as Aquila Hadaway/Aqua * Ryouichi Andrews as Kouji Nishimura * August Andreasen as Darren Lange * Naoki Takenaka as Sachiko Kato * Brock Baker as Insane Joe the anarchist * Frank Robinson as Billy Z.E.R.X.T.Y. the anarchist Category:El Kadsre Category:Crossovers Category:Telefilms Category:1990 Category:Technic Heroes